Alcohol activated makeup
Alcohol activated makeup (or AA makeup for short) is a newer category of makeup that uses a special polymer base which readily dissolves in alcohol, but not in water. AA makeup is an extremely valuable tool in effects cosmetics. Its staying power is nearly unparallelled on skin. If needed, makeup can remain intact for days. It is completely waterproof making it ideal for aquatic makeup or scenes shot in the rain. It is highly opaque to the level that it is beginning to see regular use as a concealer, replacing thicker heavier oil-based makeups. It applies very thin. It is flexible, allowing the makeup to resist cracking. It blends simply by redissolving already applied makeup with additional alcohol. A few grams of makeup base can last for years of application. Alcohol activated makeup is most commonly supplied as a dry cake in a pallet or makeup pan. 99% alcohol must be purchased to activate the product. Lower concentrations of alcohol (such as 93%) are ineffective at dissolving the makeup. Though rarely kept in stock, 99% alcohol may be special ordered from a local retail pharmacy. Telesis Iso-gel is a gel alcohol also suitable for use in applying AA makeup. Its higher viscosity helps to prevent it from dripping, and it has a significantly reduced odor. AA makeup may be applied by a brush dipped in alcohol, or the product may be entirely dissolved into alcohol and loaded into an airbrush. Urethane foam wedge sponges are not recommended as a large amount of makeup can go to waste in the center of the sponge. AA Makeup can be removed with additional alcohol, soap and water, or any of a wide array of makeup removers. Overuse of alcohol as a makeup remover is not particularly recommended, as it will cause chemical damage to the skin and can cause excessive drying of the skin. Product Lines *''Skin Illustrator'' - The best known line of AA makeup. The manufacturer, Premier Products, boasts its use on many well known hollywood movies. *''Body Illustrating Colors (BIC)'' - Kryolan's line of AA makeup. It is a newer product, and currently only available in a limited line of colors. *''Duracolor'' - Michael Davy's line of AA makeup. It is sold at a reasonable price, and a wide range of colors. Duracolor is one of the few product lines that may be bought as specific individual colors, though there is a minimum order value when ordering through his website. *''Stacolor'' - Matthew Mungle's line of AA Makeup. Also new to the retail market, this product is sold in large pallets at a reduced cost while still maintaining quality. *''HieroglyFX'' - A new range of alcohol activated makeup from STM PRO in New Zealand. Sold at a reasonable price and in familiar color collections. *''Dura Airbrush'' - Alcohol based, premixed makeup by Temptu. Touted as the makeup used for Nightcrawler and Mystique in the X-Men series. Marketed for airbrush use, but can also be used with a standard brush. *''Reel Palettes'' - Alcohol-based makeup by Reel Creations. Makeup used for the Grinch. Comes in palettes, individual pots, and ready for airbrush. *''Jordane Cosmetics'' - Alcohol premixed based makeup. Comes in ready for airbrush and palettes. New but budget-friendly brand. *HollywoodFX Makeup by I Love FX Makeup - Alcohol based makeup in palettes. Budget friendly and offers custom color combinations. Recipes You can also combine Silicolor (liquid acrylic medium) to any RMG to create your own alcohol activated fixed foundation Michael Davy I have not personally evaluated these recipies, and cannot guarantee their similarity to brand name products. Verdatum 08:27, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *From message posted by makeupguy on The Effects Lab: **Gantrez **99% isopropyl alcohol **98% Ethyl Alcohol **Castor oil or another citrus based plasticizer **cosmetic pigment.. or skip the castor oil and pigment and just add RMGP. I'll leave it to you all to figure out the porportion.. but more gantrez is not better than less.. a little dab will do you. *From message posted by TraumaFX on The Effects Lab: "I was cleaning up my area yesterday when I accidentally knocked some cosmetic pigment into the creamed pros aide container. I thought, what the heck, I'll just have pigmented bondo now, so I mixed it well and left the room. I forgot to put the lid on the container and today when I noticed it, it was solid. As an experiment, I used some 99% alcohol to reactivate it and put it on my hand. I was amazed at how well it covered! Granted, it's not anywhere near Illustrator and the others, but it covers well and stays on." External Links *Using Alchol Activated Skin Illustrator Pallettes http://www.michaeldavy.com/ http://www.michaeldavy.com/ASIAN%201%20DURACOLOR%20copy.JPG Category:Products